


Beneath the Stars that Shine

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come away to a world of moonlit reverie with your favorite Middle-earth character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Stars that Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Beneath the Stars that Shine**  
  
The tree-woven lands of Middle-earth  
My heart desires to know…  
A place that now only those  
Who walk in dreams may go…

Yet on the wings of dreams I fly  
‘Cross sundering seas of Time,  
And find you there upon the shore  
Beneath the stars that shine.

With beckoning smile you bid me come  
And we mount swift steeds of white,  
We ride like silvered thunder  
Through the misty, sapphire night.

We walk the deep-green forest paths;  
Through moonlit meadows run,  
And I long to see the wood by day  
And the river in the sun…

But too soon the dawn with strokes of gray  
Has tinged the Eastern sky,  
And we must say our fond farewells  
And to the coastlands fly.

For you must away to your far land  
And I must away to mine  
But ever we will share this dream  
Beneath the stars that shine.

Beneath the glittering stars that shine  
Two hearts’ dreams are intertwined  
In love for a land where they cannot go;  
One who knew, one who longs to know  
The Tree-woven lands of Middle-earth  
Where we meet -- and walk -- in dreams…  



End file.
